Patent Document 1 teaches a reciprocation compressor comprising a cylinder block provided with a plurality of cylinder bores, a plurality of pistons each disposed in one of the cylinder bores, a front housing closing one end of the cylinder block to cooperate with the cylinder block, thereby forming a crank chamber, a valve plate closing the other end of the cylinder block, a cylinder head opposing the cylinder block with the valve plate inserted between them to form in it an annular outlet chamber, an inlet chamber disposed radially inside the outlet chamber, an inlet passage connecting an inlet port with the inlet chamber and an outlet passage connecting an outlet port with the outlet chamber, a driving shaft disposed in a housing formed by the front housing, the cylinder block and the cylinder head and rotatably supported by the housing, a converter for converting rotational movement of the driving shaft to reciprocal movement of the pistons, an extraction passage between the crank chamber and the inlet chamber, and an aperture disposed in the extraction passage, wherein refrigerant gas is sucked into the cylinder bores from the inlet chamber, compressed in the cylinder bores, and discharged into the outlet chamber from the cylinder bores, and wherein a filter is located upstream of the aperture in relation to the flow of the refrigerant gas in the extraction passage directed to the inlet chamber from the crank chamber. In the reciprocation compressor of the Patent Document 1, foreign matters flowing from the crank chamber to the inlet chamber is captured by the filter.